emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2003
Events *14th January - The inquest into Ray Mullan's death takes place. *17th January - Wilf Butler attempts suicide. *21st January - Ray Mullan's funeral takes place. *23rd January - Zoe Tate goes into labour. *24th January - Zoe Tate gives birth to a daughter. *28th January - Katie Sugden is mugged by a gang of youths. *31st January - Cain Dingle discovers his cousin Charity Tate is Debbie Jones' biological mother after Debbie shows him a photo of her birth mother. *3rd February - Syd Woolfe is hospitalised when Emily Kirk reverses into the ladder he is standing on. *5th February - Cain Dingle tells Debbie Jones that her mother is Charity Tate. *14th February - Marlon Dingle and Tricia Fisher marry. *16th February - Terry Woods returns from his holiday with a young woman in tow. Bob Hope is shocked to discover that the young woman is his daughter Dawn. (First appearance of Dawn Hope) *17th February - Bob Hope's ex-wife and Dawn Hope's mother, Jean arrives in the village. (First appearance of Jean Hope) *26th February - Debbie Jones' adoptive mother Pat dies. *10th March - The Marsden family move into the village, but their van breaks down on arrival. (First appearances of Ronnie, Frances, Alistair, Paul, Elaine and Siobhan Marsden) *13th March - Alistair Marsden "collapses" from a "heart condition". *18th March - Terry Woods and Dawn Hope marry. *3rd April - An attention seeking Ollie Reynolds takes an overdose. *16th April - Jerry Mackinley takes the £8,000 for the church roof and flees the village. (Final appearance of the character) *27th April - Tricia Dingle leaves for India to complete a Bollywood film. Her husband Marlon decides to join her. *4th May - Marlon Dingle returns to the village when he is refused access into India, only to find Paul and Siobhan Marsden in his house. * 23rd June - Victoria Sugden collapses with a ruptured appendix. * 24th June - Victoria Sugden has an operation to have her appendix removed. * 25th June - A fight between Ronnie Marsden and Jack Sugden breaks out when Jack confronts Ronnie's daughter-in-law Siobhan over the misdiagnosis and Jack brings up Ronnie's affair with Louise Appleton. * 9th July - Diane Blackstock is arrested for her drunk and disorderly behaviour. When Louise Appleton tries to intervene, she is arrested too. * 11th July - Jean Tate is rushed to hospital after a lamp falls on her and hits her head. * 16th July - Scott Windsor reveals himself to be the father of Zoe Tate's daughter Jean. * 25th July - Continuing his revenge against Scott Windsor, Chris Tate has Scott's garage torched. * 18th August - Chris Tate is diagnosed with a brain tumour. * 22nd August - Chris Tate is told his brain tumour is terminal. * 4th September - Chris Tate hires a man to run over Cain Dingle. The man misses Cain and runs over Shadrach Dingle instead. *17th September - Chris Tate dies; committing suicide by poisoning his wine in order to frame his wife Charity for his murder. *21st September - Charity Tate is arrested for her husband Chris' murder. *29th September - Robert Sugden and Elaine Marsden are involved in a car accident. *7th October - Cain Dingle calls the police on his cousin Charity Tate when she is arrested for the murder of her husband Chris whilst trying to flee with their daughter Debbie. *9th October - Andy Sugden discovers a baby-faced stranger named Daz asleep in his bed. (First appearance of the character) *10th October - Andy Sugden visits his father Billy in prison. Billy confirms that Daz is, indeed, Andy's half-brother. *16th October - Chris Tate's funeral takes place. Zak Dingle returns from Chile. *19th October - Dawn Woods gives birth to a son. *21st October - Just two days after the birth of his son, Terry Woods suffers a stroke. *27th October - Robert Sugden confesses to Elanie Marsden he was driving the car when it was crashed after Elanie spot a bruise on Robert's chest. *28th October - Ronnie Marsden attacks Robert Sugden after learns he was the driver not Ronnie's daughter Elanie. *25th November - Robert Sugden and Katie Addyman kiss while Katie is engaged to Robert's brother Andy. *27th November - Tricia Dingle returns from India. *19th December - Marlon Dingle accidentally tells his wife Tricia about his one-night stand with his cousin Charity. *24th December - First appearance of Aaron Livesy. *31st December - A storm hits Emmerdale. Ashley Thomas and Louise Appleton crash their car in the river when swerving to avoid a fallen tree. Real life events *10th May - Marlon and Tricia Dingle's failed wedding plans wins 'Best Single Episode' at The British Soap Awards. *28th August - Conor Lee (TJ Woods) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2003